Harmony
by Megan And Taylor
Summary: What happens when on the last day of school a group of friends start going missing one by one. Who's alive? Who's not? Who's behind it all? COPYRIGHT 2010
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

Isabelle

"Bellie! Are you even listening to me?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I said not even looking up from my magazine.

"Then what did I say?" She asked crossing her arms.

"You said something about going on vacation with Keith." I saw her eyes widen as I peered over the magazine.

"Oh you were listening." She said.

"She's a dancer, she can multitask." My boyfriend Derek said.

"Yeah. You have a point." She said.

"Miss Isabelle and friends please be quiet." Mrs. Dimattio said

"It's the last day of school you'd think we'd be able to talk." My sister Rosalia said. We all laughed. Our group wasn't big but we were loud. It was my boyfriend Derek, my twin Rosalia, Rosalia's boyfriend Caleb, My best friend Hannah, her twin Heather, Hannah's boyfriend Keith, Jillian, her twin Jason, Jason's girlfriend Nelly, Jillian's boyfriend Andrew and I.

"I can not believe we are going to be seniors!" Jillian exclaimed only to be quieted again by Ms. Dimattio. "Jesus." She said laughing.

"Right. It seems like just two years ago we were the little people in the school." Heather said.

"It was just two years ago Heather." Jason said

"Oh yeah." She said vacantly. The bell rang and we were gone.

I got to my locker and started trying to stuff my things in my backpack. I finally got it after throwing out multiple workbooks.

"You ready baby?" Derek said kissing me.

" Yup. Can I drive today? Please." I begged him. I never got to drive his navy blue motorcycle because he doesn't want me to kill us both.

"No." He said.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"I got the navy blue one cause that's your favorite color. Isn't that enough? I shouldn't have to let you drive it."

"Please." I whined. "I'll never ask again." I gave him a puppy dog look I knew he couldn't resist.

"Oh okay, but just this once." He sighed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said and kissed him.

"Why so happy?" Nelly asked trotting up behind me.

"I get to drive the bike"

"There's no way, dude, your gonna let her drive the bike?" Jason asked.

"She used the look." He sighed again.

"Dude" Jason sighed.

"What's with the um..." Keith asked pointing at me when everyone else got to my locker.

"She gets to drive the bike" Nelly said.

"She use the look?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah" Derek sighed.

"Dude." The rest of the guys said.

"See you guys at my house." I said and ran off.

"Peace." Caleb called after me.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek

"Okay so, this is the clutch, break. " I told Isabelle as she hopped on to my navy blue motorcycle.

"I know how to drive it." She said. "Just get on, You might change your mind."

"All right, all right calm down." I laughed.

All I can say is we made it to her house alive.

"A little slower next time please."

"Next time?" She asked excitedly.

"Maybe I'll let you drive it when we go to the beach tomorrow."

"Really?" She kissed me. I love her but she drives me crazy. We have been together since sixth grade. There was something about her that kept me sane but insane at the same time.

"How did she do?" Caleb asked walking up to the bike holding Rosalia's hand. Him and Rosalia had somehow beaten us to Isabelle's and Rosalia's despite the speed we were going.

"Good, she just went a little fast."

"What's a little?" Nelly asked as she came sprinting into the back yard.

"Try like thirty or so over the limit." I said

"I was not going that fast?" Bellie called from the kitchen.

"Caleb, Are u doing the summer show?" Hannah asked when her and Keith got there.

"No."

"YES!" Rosalia screamed. "Yes, he is because im gonna make him."

"Oh Rosey." Isabelle said.

"Where's Jilly?" Andrew asked Jason.

"I thought she was with you." Jason said.

"No."

"Jilly went home." Nelly said. "She said something about changing."

"Oh. She probably wanted to change her pants." Andrew shrugged.

Let me tell you something, I can't stand most of these people. I just hang around because they're Bellie's friends. The only ones I really get along with are Jason and Heather. I can't stand Hannah. Mainly because she thinks I'm not good enough for Bellie. I remember this one time when we were in eighth grade.

"_**Why don't you just get out of her Derek? No one wants you here. You obviously don't care about her and she doesn't even love you. Why don't you just get lost!" Hannah yelled at me. Isabelle fell and got hurt pretty bad. Her knees were scraped and she got a bad cut on her shoulder. According to Hannah, I didn't attend to Isabelle fast enough.**_

"_**She does too love me!" I screamed back at her.**_

"_**With all my heart."**_ _**Bellie yelled**_ _**between tears.**_

"_**Belle he's a jerk." Hannah said ripping a piece of her shirt and pushing it on her shoulder to stop the bleeding.**_

"_**To you maybe, But not to me. He is my heart."**_

I replay those words a lot. _**"He is my heart."**_ I couldn't imagine ever losing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Nelly

"_**Jason I'm so sorry." I screamed.**_

"_**Nelly it's okay, you didn't mean it." He kissed me. **_

"_**No, it's not okay. Your bleeding all over the place." I began to cry.**_

"_**It's only a little scratch." **_

Little did I know that the "little scratch" would scar him physically and me mentally. I was surprised that he even still loved me after that. It scares me to even hold his hand because I can feel the scar.

"Jillian's here!" I yelled.

"Hey Jilly." Andrew said kissing her.

I sighed and glanced at Jason's wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah

"_**Heather! " I called down the stairs once when we were 7.**_

"_**What Hannah?"**_

"_**I'll miss you." **_

"_**Where are you going?"**_

"_**To**_ _**Angel's" Angel was my best friend until he moved to New York to be on Broadway. I hoped one day I could join him in the spotlight.**_

"_**You're only going to be gone for one day."**_

"_**I know but you're my sister, Heather. I will always miss you."**_

It was still true. Heather was my best friend, partner in crime, and sister.

"Let's play manhunt at the park!" Keith said later that night.

"Yeah!" Isabelle said.

"I'll be a captain." Derek said. "Andrew you be the other."

"Okay." Andrew said. "Who's your first pick?"

"Bellie, duh!" He smiled kissing her as she trotted up. I rolled my eyes. I used to loathe Derek, hell, I still do but knowing what I do now, I know their relationship is on glass that's already cracking.

"I want Nelly." Andrew said after surveying the group.

"Jason." Bellie chose. _**Tisk, Tisk.**_ I thought to myself. _**Never put your boyfriend and the person you're cheating on him with on the same team, Come on Belle, You're smarter then that. **_I flashed her a look that went unnoticed by everyone else. She knew what I was thinking. She always did.

"Jillian." Nelly smiled.

"Keith." Jason said high-fiving him.

"Rosalia." Jilly said after whispering with Nelly.

"Hannah." Keith said grabbing me by the waist and dragging me into a kiss. He knew just how to leave me breathless

"Caleb." Rosalia said.

"And I get Heather." I said grabbing her hand. I had my boyfriend and my sister, we were invincible together.

"Okay, lets go." Nelly said jumping up and down.

"Who's it first?" I asked.

"We'll go first." Andrew said flashing Derek a confident smile.

"Okay." Derek said running. "Count to sixty."

I kissed Keith and darted off onto the fence. In a moment of gracefulness I got onto the fence and into a low branch on a tree. No one would ever think to look there.

"Sixty!" I heard Andrew call. Then I felt a hand on my ankle.

"Gotcha!" Nelly screamed. "Your coming with me." She giggled as I put up a fake fight.

About a hour in they still hadn't found Isabelle, Jason or Heather.

"Dude, I can't find your girl." Caleb said to Derek.

"Jason or Heather either." Andrew said.

"I'll call Bellie" Derek said. "Her cell is always on sound."

When he called there was no answer, nor no music from the phone it's self. I began to freak out at that point because I knew that Heather and Isabelle hid together.

"Jason!" Nelly screamed. "Come out if you love me!" But there was no answer. "Alright I see how it is." She laughed. Then we heard a scream.

"That's Bellie!" Derek said.

"Yeah it is!" Rosalia cried.

"Are you sure?" Keith asked grabbing me around the waist so I wouldn't run off to find everyone.

"I'd know my sister's scream!" Rosalia screeched.

"And my girlfriend's!" Derek yelled. Then another scream.

"HEATHER!" I cried and began sobbing as Keith picked me up. Then one last one. A male scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason

When I woke up I was in the back of a truck. Isabelle and Heather were huddled in the corner, I guess they got up before me. Each had a good amount of blood on there faces.

"Jason! your alive." Isabelle yelled. She crawled over to me.

"Isn't Heather awake?" I asked.

"No and I don't think she will be." She started to cry.

"It's ok she'll wake up." I put my arm around her and began to freak out mentally. "Heather isn't supposed to die." I muttered.

"But I think she lost too much blood. I tied her sweater tight around her head to stop it but." She was hysterical now, I held her tighter.

"God, You're losing a lot of blood too. Give me your sweater." It's a good thing the girls always have a sweater of some sort tied around their waist. I took it and held it to her head.

"Just close your eyes and go to sleep" I told her kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad you're here Jay. If you weren't here to keep me calm I think I would have died already." She buried her head in my shoulder and closed her sobbing eyes. Then I realized Isabelle had her cell phone. I reached in her pocket and took it out. _Dead..._


	6. Chapter 6

Jillian

"Call the police or something!" I screamed.

"WE DID!" Nelly screamed. "THAT'S WHAT YOUR BOYFRIEND WAS SENT TO GO DO!"

"Where's Derek?" Caleb asked.

"With Hannah talking to the cops." Rosalia answered. "Wait, Andrew wasn't..."

"They wanted those three specifically." The cops said walking swiftly over towards us. "Or they would've taken you all."

"Well what did they want?" Isabelle and Rosalia's mom came up.

"I don't know that yet." The police man said.

My brother was gone. I can't believe it. Who would do that? I started to get dizzy when I remembered what I heard on TV the other day, 85% of minor abductions end in murder... Holy shit!


	7. Chapter 7

Keith

"Baby, I'm sure they'll find her."

"I don't know." She said getting into my Jeep. "If they find her she is probably going to be dead Keith."

"Don't listen to what Jillian told you." I kissed her. "She's just paranoid." Hannah pulled the level and sent her seat backwards. She pulled her knees up to her chin and began sobbing.

I was worried dropping Hannah off because whoever took her sister could want her too. Her mom let me stay so that I could handle it if Hannah had a nervous breakdown. She even let us in the same bed.

The next morning I woke up, pulled Hannah in my arms and carried her out to the living room. Her eyes fluttered open as soon as I set her down on the couch.

"I'm sorry I woke you little bear." I said. She grabbed the remote and stood up.

"Babe, turn that off..." I said stopping as the voice cut me off.

"Today the investigators found the body of a teenage girl. Identified as Heather Harmony Vicisko. The other kidnaped children have yet to be found. The suspected vehicle is a blue and green tracker trailer."

"Oh no!" Hannah started crying hysterically and collapsing to the floor. "Heather!" She screamed and curled into a ball.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." I said wrapping my arms around her and pulling her onto my lap. "It's my fault."

"Your fault?" She stuttered through sobs.

"I said we should play manhunt." I started to get choked up at the sight of her crying. I hated seeing her like that, it was the complete opposite of the bubbly girl I fell for at the carnival.

"You didn't know." She sobbed and began to shake like crazy in my arms. The phone rang. It was Caleb.

"Hey. Did you guys see the news report?" He asked me, I heard Rosalia crying in the background.

"Yeah. Hannah's hysterical."

"So is Rosalia." Caleb sighed. He was in just as much pain as I was to see our girls like this.

"I'll call Derek and see how he's doing." I said sighing.

"Alright. Bye. Good luck dude."

"Same bro." _**Click. **_

I called Derek when Hannah ended up in the bathroom vomiting her guts out, I hated hearing her like that and she knew it hurt me so she told me to stay in the living room.

"Dude, she's gone I just know it." He cried.

"You don't know that. You'll just have to wait it out."

"Yeah I know." He said. _**Click.**_ If there is a God, then he got a lot of wishes from the two Atheists, Derek and myself, that day.

I walked to the bathroom to check on Hannah. She was bent over dry-heaving.

"She's gone." Hannah cried.

"Shhh!" I said pulling her into my arms. "It's okay." I sighed stroking her hair.

"No it's not!" She screamed dryly, her voice sore from the throwing up. "My little sister and my best friend were kidnaped. They killed Heather." She sobbed. I watched her slowly drift into unconsciousness in my arms. I picked her up and carried her to her bed. I pulled a cover over us and drifted off into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek

"Mom I'm going for a walk." I yelled.

Wow, Heather's dead. Not just dead, murdered.

I drifted off the busy path, filled with mom's pushing strollers and old people holding hands, into the woods near the back of my house. I'm terrified now of what's going to happen to Bellie. I mean the way they found Heather was brutal. The entire back of her head was bashed in. Like she was smashed over the head with a brick. I heard a small animal crushing leaves behind me.

Then everything went black.

When I woke up I had no idea were I was.

At first, everything was blurry. Then I saw Bellie and I didn't like what I saw. She was covered in blood, But that wasn't all. She was sleeping in Jason's lap. She had her head on his chest and his arms were around her. But then a even worse thought came into my mind, was she even alive?


	9. Chapter 9

Andrew

"_**Dude, I swear to god. You back out now and you can kiss Jillian goodbye." His voice made me know he was pissed. I could hear Hannah breathing a few feat away from me. She was huddled next to Isabelle. I looked around to find Jason.**_

"_**But I'm gonna end up..." Andrew whispered back.**_

"_**I'll take care of it." He ran off. **_

_**I picked up a brick I saw next to me and took a deep breath and pulled my hand back and dropped the brick. I knew I couldn't do it. **_

_**"Jason!" Nelly yelled. "Come out if you love me!" Silence.**_

_**I picked the brick back up. "Oh I see how it is." Nelly laughed. I breathed too deeply and Isabelle screamed. I covered her mouth and swung the brick into Hannah's head. As the brick hit her head and she screamed,**_ _**I saw there was a sweater around her waist. **_

"_**That's not Hannah." I hit Isabelle's head lighter then Heather's so she wouldn't be hurt. "Fuck." I said as I saw the blood rushing from Heather's head. "I'm so sorry." I whispered to Heather and I heard Jason scream. **_

"I need to get out of town, I need to get out of town now!" I yelled at myself.


	10. Chapter 10

Isabelle

"Yo, dude." Jason explained. "I was just holding her to calm her down."

"That's a lie!" Derek yelled. "I see how you look at her! You can't possibly..."

"Derek!" I cut him off. I intended to sound strong but it came out a whimper. His angry expression dropped when he saw the sweater around my head. He put his arms out and I crawled into his chest. "Jason saved my life. He was only holding me to keep me warm and calm." Derek closed his eyes and I looked at Jason. Jason nodded. If Derek found out I was cheating on him he'd kill Jason. We both knew it.

"Do you guys have any idea who took us?" Derek asked. "Or why for that matter?" Jason shook his head.

_**I heard someone inhale deeply and I screamed. Someone put their hand over my mouth. I heard Heather scream and collapse to the ground.**_

"_**That's not Hannah." The voice whispered before everything went dark.**_

"That's not Hannah." I repeated to the guys. "Whoever it was, they weren't after Heather. They were after Hannah. They only grabbed me 'cause I was with her. The person hit me a lot softer then her, they didn't want me dead."

Jason and Derek exchanged a look.

"Why would someone want Hannah dead?" Derek asked. "I sure as hell don't like her but I would never want to kill her. So why would they kill her?"


	11. Chapter 11

Caleb

"She knew you were cheating on me!" _**God, kill me now. **_I sighed as Rosalia began yelling at her Soap Opera on TV. I would've normally begged her to turn it off but I knew watching these took her mind off of the predicament we are all in. I glanced up at the TV as the person on the screen picked up a hammer and swung it at the girl's head. I grabbed the remote and changed the channel but not before Rosalia collapsed sobbing in my lap.

"Shhh." I said rubbing her back. "It's okay Rosie. It'll all be okay."

"No it won't. My sister is gone!" She cried. I reached into my pocket as my phone rang.

"Hey Keith." I said. I heard a female sobbing on the other line.

"It's Hannah." She sobbed. "Keith is gone."

"Wait, what do you mean Keith is gone?" I said sitting up straight. Rosalia tensed up.

"He ran to the car to get my purse and he didn't come back. I went outside to find him and his car keys were just laying on the ground, the car door was open but he's gone..." She was hysterical.

"Okay, Okay. Calm down. Me and Rosie will be there soon." _**Click.**_

"_Crap." I said. _


	12. Chapter 12

Hannah

"Are you aware no one has seen your friend Derek since yesterday?" The cop asked. Her voice was soft and kind. She had a very pretty face.

"No we weren't." Caleb said holding Rosalia tightly. I wrapped my arms around myself. I missed Keith.

"Doesn't it seem odd that only your friends are going missing? Isabelle, Jason, Heather, Andrew, then Derek, now Keith." The cop all but spat at us. Unlike his partner he had cold, harsh eyes and a scratchy voice that reminded me of nails on a chalkboard.

"Obviously someone is targeting our group." Caleb began. "Wouldn't be a shame if another one of went missing and it was put on _**your**_ squad because we _**should've**_ been put under protection. How many of us are left? Jilly, Nelly, and the three of us." Caleb spat at them. The lady cop spoke into the walkie talkie on her chest.

"I need two units willing to watch people being put on lock down." She said.

"Lock down?" I asked trying to be heard through my dry sobs.

"_We are going to keep you all together." The other cops said. "So no one else gets killed." Everything went black._


	13. Chapter 13

Jason

Isabelle and Derek fell asleep in the corner of the truck and I was left awake, alone with my thoughts. I saw the door slid open. I didn't bother getting up. I jumped as Keith was thrown into the back of the car.

"Where's Hannah?" I yelled as the door closed. _**Son-of-a-bitch! **_I thought.

"What? What's going on?" Isabelle asked waking up. She started to cry when she saw Keith was here too. "Poor Hannah. She must be a mess." She took the sweater off her head and wrapped it around Keith's arm that looked like it was dragged across cement or a driveway.

"This has gone too far Andrew!" I screamed. "Why the hell would you go after Keith?"

"Andrew?" Isabelle screamed. "It was Andrew? How do you know?" She began freaking out which woke Derek up.

"Shhh. Shhh. What's going on?" He looked down. "Keith?"

"Andrew is behind this." Isabelle informed him.

"What?" Derek stood up. "No way. He couldn't have done it. Andrew cares about Jilly too much to do anything like this." I just laughed.

"Of course he didn't do it. Well not alone anyway." He said. "The idiot was supposed to get Hannah but grabbed Heather and Isabelle instead." He stood up. Derek shoved me against the wall.

"How do you now this?" He screamed at me. I pushed him off me and he fell to the ground.

"It was all my idea." I smiled evilly. "Hannah knew that Isabelle and I have been hooking up for the past two months. When she told you she was going to church we were in my car, when she said she was shopping we were at her house, the list goes on and on. Hannah was going to tell you. I had to stop her." Derek looked at Isabelle who started to begining crying, stood up and punched me as hard as he could. I grabbed his arm and got it behind his back. I shoved him into the wall.

"Jason! No!" Isabelle shrieked grabbing at me. I shoved her off me and she landed against the wall on the other side of the truck.

I shoved Derek's head repeatedly into the wall until I felt him stop struggling. I spun him around and shoved the back of his head as hard as I could into the wall. I heard the crack of his skull and knew he was dead. He slipped from my hands and I began to walk towards Isabelle.


	14. Chapter 14

Rosalia

_**Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.**_

"Stop it." Hannah said.

_**Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.**_

"Nelly!"

_**Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.**_

"I swear to God Cornelia Leah Renee, bounce that basketball one more time..." Hannah fumed.

"Your name is Cornelia?" Jillian asked laughing hysterically. Nelly looked Hannah dead in the eyes.

_**Bounce. **_

Hannah stood up and ran at Nelly. Caleb grabbed her around the waist.

"Come on, we are stuck here till further notice. We have to keep from killing each other please." Caleb sighed placing her on one of the sleeping bags the cops threw on the floor for us.

"Fine." Hannah said sitting up. "But bounce it one more time I'm throwing you and the ball out the window." I knew how Hannah felt. Her sister was dead, mine was assumed dead. Then again she was also missing Keith. I guess I had no idea how she felt. At least there was a slight possibility Isabelle was alive.

"So who do we miss the most?" A cop asked leaning his head in the door. "I can imagine everyone misses someone more then the others?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hannah yelled.

"Hannah, Sweetie, calm down." I said sitting next to her. Hannah collapsed sobbing in my lap, I stroked her hair.

"A little angry?" The cop asked.

"Really shut up," Nelly said. "All of us are missing one or more people we love could you just leave us the fuck alone?"

"Well one of you obviously knows something that is causing your friends to go missing." The cop sat on a table we had set up in a corner. Each of us was allowed to bring one thing and they supplied chairs, a table and "beds." Everything we brought was in a little box in the corner of the room. I brought my drawing pad, Nelly brought her basketball, Jillian has a deck of cards, Caleb brought his laptop, and Hannah brought her pocketbook that had everything in it.

"Ever think maybe it's not one of us but someone who's already in the truck?" Caleb asked.

"Not until now." The cop unlocked the door and stepped out. Hannah got up, grabbed her purse and pulled at the door. It swung open.

"Stupid cop." Hannah said. "Look I have to go. I love you all. If I don't come back the will is under my bed."

"Hannah no!" Me and Nelly screamed and ran to the door. She walked out the door and pulled it shut. I grabbed on the door and tried to pull it open but it was locked.

"No." I started sobbing and fell to the floor. Caleb came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh. Baby, it's okay." He said holding me.

"No it's not." Nelly said curling into a ball on her sleeping bag. "She's gonna get taken too."

"We don't know that." Caleb said trying to calm us all down.

"Yes we do." Jillian said getting off her chair and tucking herself into her sleeping bag. "Let's just sleep." She sighed.

"That's a good idea." Caleb said pulling me into his arms and setting us both down in one sleeping bag. He kissed my forehead. We all sat up straight when we heard Hannah's screech from outside. Nelly flung herself at the window and collapsed to the ground sobbing. Jillian got up and held her. I began to cry and collapsed into Caleb's lap. He just stroked my hair.

"And then there were four..." I muttered as I closed my eyes.


End file.
